Days of Future's past
by Lillianpeace
Summary: This is my version of Day's of future's past, I added in Dayanara Xavier the granddaughter of The Professor and Magneto. can her hate stay in the future or will it cause a even bigger problem than the Sentinels? Join Daya as she finds her husband in 1973 after he believed her dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this came to my head and was forced by Monsterpanda to write it. Please review if you like it or have anything to say. I don't own X-men so no money is being made from my writing. I will update once a week. Sorry if it's a bit rushed but in my head I feel she didn't have much time herself.**

**Wolverine's point of view…**

I walked out of the X-jet behind Storm the Professor behind me, or the shell he seemed to be after the death of his Granddaughter and Great grandson, my wife and son. I lost everything my reasons for living my world crashing down into a pit of depression, if this wasn't a possibly I would have let a Sentinel kill me by now.

But a few of her friends still lived, Ice, Kitty, Colossus, Blink, Warpath and Bishop. I lit my cigar looking around, the Great Wall of China, as Ice hugged Storm giving me a sad look. She would kill me herself if I didn't try and save her friends, but there was a deep void inside me eating away at me. Like a festering wound, not having her and our infant son he was days old when they passed, it was slowly killing me not having her. I have loved that girl since she was 13, only when she was 15 did she find out and didn't take no for an answer, I was her's ever since.

"Professor you are the most powerful mutant alive, but it would tear your mind a part. I can't do it," Kitty said no one mentioning her death she was the last level five.

"What about if the could repair itself as it was torn," I said when Professor smiled "It can be done, if you're willing Wolverine. You could bring her back," Professor said desperation clear in his fragile voice.

"I will, can you do it Kitty?"

"Yes,"

I was going back to stop his war and in turn to make sure my wife and son made it through this alive. "Thank you Logan," Strom hugged me tight, she wasn't the same either, she walked out heading above ground to watch.

Ice, Blink, Colossus, and Warpath all did the same after saying good by as I grabbed a think long piece of wood barricading the already think door, I walked back in seeing the stone table and I laid down never more ready for anything. Other than the day I married Dayanara Xavier, the day she became Mrs. Logan James Xavier never dropping her last name she was so proud it was hers.

"Wolverine," Kitty started her speech, happy thought, happy thought was my Daya, our son, our wedding night.

"She would be so proud Logan," Kitty bent down and whispered before pain, pain like never before than nothing until I woke up in some Dames arms.

**Dayanara's point of view…**

"Dayanara, time is important you are running short. Charles and I will be safe here until this ends; and it will one way or another. But your future is in balance and in turn his," Destiny's eyes were on my infant son, Charles Jason Logan James, she couldn't see him but in her visions she could.

"Logan is going back farther than anyone to help our race. But he never becomes your Wolverine, because he retains his memories of you, his Daya. You have to help him, Blink can send you back she doesn't know it but she can. But understand you can never return to our time, until its taken in natural process, if you die there nothing will change you will still be born here and now. But go child, I will keep your son safe."

"I love you my son," I bent down kissing Charles small forehead his bright gray eyes like mine. His little tuff of dark brown hair, like his fathers who thought we died against the Sentinels. I had run with him to find Destiny, his fate couldn't be this. I had been gone a few months, my only safe haven was my son, and his chance at surviving all this world had become.

The Sentinels, terminating Mutants, the humans who helped then turning on humans killing in mass numbers all who could bare Mutants down the line. Rogue, my best friend, my sister died making sure Charles and I could escape, my heart dead. Now this, I had to find Logan, had to help save our future, and make him the man I married only five months ago. I ran out clad in black leather my belt with the X-men symbol on my waist.

I closed my eyes and tried to shift through thousands of thoughts, everything going too fast. Until a familiar mind was heard, Warpath, a younger mutant who was a 19 year old child of the free mutants they are heading to the Great Wall of China and so was I. I was off, this was very dangerous, as I was trying to avoid and detection as hours flew by. The words echoing around in my head, My Wolverine needed me and I will always need him. I knew the Sentinels and the X-men and Free Mutant would fight first than see it was me.

I wasn't disappointed when lighting crackled, red beams shot out I reached my hand out sending them cascading to the floor. Heat burning heat was streaking at me from both sides as I shot straight up, letting them bounce off each other. I landed on the Wall in all its magnificent glory.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," I smiled at my Aunt Strom, Bishop only laughed hugging me. "My sweet child, this is yet a glorious day."

"We thought you died Daya, where is Charles?"

"He is safe, safer than any of us. I came to help, where is my husband Storm. Blink I need you as well,"

"Go talk to your grandfather," was all she said her eyes a little misty.

And with that I did, in a closed of chamber I saw my husband Wolverine on a stone table with Kitty her hands pulsing blue from his temples, I was late. "Grandfather, I see I am late,"

My grandfather Charles Xavier glided towards me, his arms out as we hugged. "I was told you died," I turned seeing Magneto and John or Pyro.

"Well I had my own mission," I gave them dirty looks but for now they were safe, he was still going to pay for killing my mother.

"Daya, I have to get back out there. What is it you need from me,"

"I need a way back to 1973, and Blink you can but it will be a one way trip."

"I don't have the power Daya," she looked shocked her bright purple eyes looking right into my dull gray ones.

"You just need a power boost when you do it, Storm can do it," I was losing time. "Dayanara that is a high price," Grandfather said his eyes wise.

"A price I am willing to pay, just do it now,"

There was a rush of activity while Storm rushed in "Are you sure?"

"I am, where is Remy?" I asked looking around but not seeing him "We lost him I Moscow Daya," Warpath said.

"I have to go back, I have to change it all,"

"Daya, don't let your hate control you in the past. I see what Destiny said and I understand, I wasn't like this in 1973 help me see things," Grandfather said as I kissed his cheek.

"Let's get this show on the road," Blink gave me a firm hug as I also kissed Warpath. Kitty and her husband Colossus hug me, I bent down kissing Kitty and Wolverine "I am coming my love," I whispered.

"It's now or never," Blink was readying herself as Storm hit her with blue lighting. A bright purple and pink portal opened and with one last look I jumped through it, no regrets. It was like time and space became one, but only for a brief moment.

The same shimmering pink and purple light opened and I walked through without hesitation.

"I am going to tell you the same thing you told us, so long ago. FUCK OFF," I was shocked seeing the younger version of my Grandfather, his long brown hair and shabby appearance, the Whiskey smell rolled off him.

But there was Logan, in some 70's getup, I watched Grandfather about to walk away when I spoke up from the darkened corner. "Where is the man who told me about second chances? My mentor the man who taught me to use my powers since I was seven, the man who held me when my mother was killed and when your own son died? All I see in front of me is a drunk coward," I spoke with venom dripping, as all three men turned around looking at me.

Logan looked as if he was about to fall to his knees "Dayanara, you're alive. My god, I missed you so much" his arms were around me so tight, my face buried in his leather jacket.

"You can't go anywhere I wouldn't follow, I am so sorry I left the way I did. I had to make sure our son Charles was safe, and he is, he is safe and now I am here with you,"

"Who are you?" it was Grandfather "I am Dayanara Moira Xavier, I am the granddaughter of you, the Professor, and that piece of shit Magneto. Your son Jason married Magnetos daughter, and had me. But Magneto killed my mother when I was 16, he was looking for me, but I was with you at the school. This very school, Logan it's been so long since I have walked these halls," I was crying looking around.

"You're my granddaughter?" now he was shocked as I looked him in the eye looking inside his head, I see nice Hank he doesn't need these injections.

"That I am, I am the only level five mutant alive my Aunt Jean died she was as well. The school which houses so many students you have no idea how important you are in the future Grandfather. You and the school saved hundreds of mutants," his eyes wide but a smile broke out seeing a little glimpse of the future a brief shot of me and him talking in his office.

"Fine I will help, but for her and Raven," and with that I snarled "Your Raven is our Mystique, she helped Magneto kill your daughter in law," the emotions washed over grandfathers face, he truly loved Raven as a sister, one he couldn't give up on.

"But maybe we can change that, change everything. My family and friends never have to die, I came to ensure my Wolverine stayed on his path, no matter the cost. But I have lost everyone close, only a few are left and I can't lose them,"

"I am dead aren't I," the boy said he looked 21, tall with glasses. I stumbled back, shock clear on my face "I am sorry Hank but you do," I never saw Beast as a pale boy just my teacher, friend, the furry blue friend.

"Beast, is that you. Is it Logan?" I smiled through tears "It is Princess," he smiled brushing a stray strand of black hair from my face.

"You died saving me and my son, when I took out four Sentinels, I didn't see the fifth until you jumped in the way, you where my teacher, my friend, we created many things here the improved X-Jet," he smiled at me as I launched myself at him, hugging him as tight as I could knowing here and now he was alive and well.

"Watch yourself with my girl," I heard my husband as I scoffed "Enough we don't have much time, Logan my love." I said now it was down to business.

"Fine then Logan, what shall we do first?" Grandfather asked, Logan gave me a look filled with love and his regrets.

"We need to get Magneto, we will need him," I knew it had to be done, but hearing my husband say it was horrible "He killed her mum, we don't need him," Grandfather said in shock tying his robes shut.

"We do, you and him sent me back together. Like it or not we need him," I crossed my arms over my ample chest.

"Do you even know where he is or what he has done to get there," Grandfather smiled tossing his hair back, making me smile daddy used to do that.

"You look so much like daddy, so very much," it came out in a near sob.

"I don't," was heard from Wolverine as he hugged me "Daya, I hope to talk more to you. And Logan he killed JFK, he is under the Pentagon," shock reverberated through the room.

"No surprise," was all I said as they began to plan what had to be done. I looked around remembering a better time, a time that was going to happen again.

Logan looked down with a firm smile "Love you Princess,"

**Okay that was just a sample first chapter please review, with any comments. Thanks again!**


	2. Drive time

**Hey everyone, I know the first chapter seemed rushed. I hope this one doesn't seem as such. I am doing five stories at once, Dangerous love, X-men, My Pack, Harry Potter and Betrayal each will be updated one a week thanks. I own nothing about X-men other than new people you see, so no money is being made from my writing. **

**Wolverine's point of view…**

"**Love you Princess," I smiled down at my Daya, her Gray eyes dull, I almost gave up when we found Rogue dead. She muttered Daya right before we lost her, we all believed her dead. My wife, the mother of my son, I couldn't live without her, that's why I came back to fix all this. But seeing the way her eyes moved around the Manor/school she was home.**

**I would kill any who stood in my way to making sure the Sentinels never existed. **

"**We can't break into the Pentagon Logan, it's impossible," Charles said then smiled, my son Charles was named after this man. "I know someone who might be able to, if we can find him," I said my voice gruff and lacking but with Daya by my side we will fix this. **

**Hank dropped a thick book down, as Daya poked it with her finger "Logan, you all have fun. I am going to look around. If that's okay with you Grandfather," she smiled at him and in turn his smile was genuine not from a drunk. **

"**Of course my dear, this is your home," with that she bounced off, she was 21 and was everything I held close, right now our son didn't exist. **

"**If I may ask Logan, how old are you?" her grandfather asked as Hank looked at me as well "I am 150 in our time and she is 21, here I am not even a hundred and she is still 21 Charles. She has a heart, she has seen horrible things, had the most horrific things done to her. But when she loves it's with all of her being, you taught her that. You, Charles, are her world, her mother, father and Uncle all dead, by her other Grandfather. When we thought she passed, you and I nearly let our grief and depression over whelm us. But you and Magneto sent me back, I won't let her down again. She named our son after you, make it worth it," I snapped my voice that of her Wolverine, the fire was back.**

"**Hank, you held her all night while I was away on a mission to find Mystic and the brotherhood after they killed her parents. Charles I have been with her since she was fifteen, Hank you married us in the very place. She by herself is worth changing the future for, if we manage to save others great." Was all I could say as they looked at each other and nodded.**

"**We will do whatever it takes,"**

"**Get ready we need to go, I will tear through this book to find his mama, he is just a teen in this time. And understand this is going to hurt her, it's her dead mother and Uncle we are seeing, I don't think she knows yet." I said flipping through the pages to Maximoff, she was there with an address. Please let this work.**

**I waited down here for them just clutching the torn paper in my hand. **

**Dayanara's point of view…**

I walked through the halls, memories flood my mind as I stepped into the back room. "My dear," I knew he was there but I turned when he got my attention.

"Yes Grandfather," I smiled "Are you okay?" he was concerned as normal.

"I have been better, this was my room. This room was my best friend Rogues room, she died protecting my son. Her husband passed to another friend I considered a brother, all because of the Sentinels. So many friends and family, humans' mutants in the future, we gained their trust and love. This school starts it all Grandfather. Do you have female clothes, I can't walk around in black leather," I smiled through tears.

"We are going to change it my dear, I won't have you sent back to that future," he said pulling me into a hug, it was like I was 12 again and scrapped my knees when I flew for the first time.

"Thank you, I know you love Raven she is family to you and you taught me never to give up on family. I hate her but maybe here she isn't bad yet, maybe she can be saved as well," I said my tone nervous I was torn with revenge and wanting to understand; I was in the past, those things have yet to happen and could be changed.

"Thank you, I can only hope she can. I must change, we are leaving I have some of Raven's old things. You are her size and height, I will meet you back downstairs," with that Grandfather was gone, with one last look to our room and Rogues.

"I miss you Gambit and Rogue, I will change everything or die trying," I vowed walking back down when I stopped seeing Hank, injections with a weird green liquid.

"Hank, he can never become the Professor taking those injections. You need to take a stand," I walked away I wasn't going to allow him to be injected, it was time to change all of us.

"My love, our room, Rogues room." I choked out, his arms coming around me "I know Princess," his grip tightened, his warm breath hitting my cheek, I was safe with him.

"Here you go my Dear," a pile of clothes was in his hands "As soon as you change we can go providing Logan has found the address," Grandfather said handing me clothes and things.

"I will just leave you men to change, and yes he found it," I smiled, this was painful I thought as I walked to the bathroom near the kitchen. I pulled a pair of jeans out, they hugged my hips and butt; I guessed they were bell bottoms. I slipped on off white crochet halter top, and left my curly hair cascading down my back.

I walked out seeing Wolverines eyes "Cover up,"

"It's the style here my love," my bare stomach showing my ample breast noticeable, as Grandfather handed me off white floppy hat, big round sun glasses with a black fringed tote bag.

"Well I don't like it," he barked as I smiled "Logan, you never like the way I dress,"

"Because you're mine and it causes problems," he lit another cigar, as Grandfather wasn't anywhere in sight. I reached out he was in his study the door locked, a truncate around his arm, as he injected himself. I waited until after to invade his mind.

"Does it make you feel good Grandfather, get over whatever it is that causes you to inject yourself. You are better than this," I pulled out holding Wolverines hand.

"Are we ready?" was heard from feet behind us as I gave a slight nod, the ground are over grown, my fountain covered in grass and moss.

"Clean this up, my fountain was my spot to read. This school was a home to mutant's you gave them hope and love, and a damn good education. When you decide to stop being selfish only will you see the light," I snapped as Wolverine helped me into the seat.

"Do you think this boy Peter will help us Logan?" Grandfather asked Logan as we started our drive, it hit me we are going to see my Uncle and in turn my mother and Aunt.

"Logan, you can't honestly," I said more in shock than anything. He just drove with a sad look but still harsh "Daya we don't have a choice, your Uncle is our only choice," he said in a low deep voice it washed over me in a wave.

"I am sorry, this can't be easy for you Dayanara. He told us your mother passed and so did your uncle," Hank said from the back.

"It is, more than anyone realizes," and we drove it was a fair few hours' drive, as though rang in my head. We had to change things but not all things are meant to change, what would be the outcome.

"Daya, where is our son?" Wolverine said I knew he would ask he was a great father, unlike what people thought he could be.

"I made the decision to leave, seeing our son not even a day old. Born in the middle of the war Logan, I knew you would think I died, it killed me to leave knowing this. I took our son and the clothes on my back, Rogue came after me. It was fight after fight with the Sentinels, we found Destiny, and she was waiting for us. Well she said our son was special and had to be saved no matter the cost, she had a way a cave in the Alps, the Sentinels couldn't find. She would take care of him, Rogue was killed by a Sentinel days later, only so Charles and I could escape. I sent off her beckon, I finished my mission our son is safe with her."

"Daya, I am so sorry. I know how important and how much you loved Rogue, we all did," Logan said holding my hand in his tougher one.

"Than Destiny told me you would needed me, she sent me back. I linked to Warpath and found everyone in China, you were laying on a table with Kitty hovering over you. I talked to my friends before Blink sent me back," I said leaving out this was a one way trip it would kill him to know this, we would be together again.

"My Dear, I will find this Rogue and bring you to together again. I promise," I smiled at Grandfather.

"Don't worry she finds you with Wolverine," as he smiled back. "I will tell you my grandmothers name is Gabriella, she is wonderful. You have met her years ago eleven to be precise, it was a one night stand. Her eyes two different colours. You already have a son Jason, you and her fall madly in love. You are a great father and grandfather," it was two days when they cross paths again, she never held a grudge, but they had to meet. He was pale white in the back, shock written on his face.

"A very pretty name," he smiled as we drove near an hour later we had to stop I was tired and hungry. We stopped at a local diner, I was leaning on Logan, people watching.

"It never changes does it Love," I smiled up at him his eyes feral, but there was loving pouring out.

"In any time people will stare at us, I guess," was all he said I knew it bothered him the age difference was always noticeable.

We sat Hank and grandfather across from us as I pulled clear lip gloss from the bag a picture slipped out, grandfather took it in his hands. I only took a few pictures with me, this one was on Logan and I on our Wedding day. Grandfather was in the picture as was Rogue and Gambit, I was in Logan's arms, my white dress so stunning.

"Your wedding day, its looks magnificent my dear. Who are these two?" he point at them, my friends. "Rogue and Gambit or Marie and Remy, they married the next day, the war started near two months later. There you are," I smiled as he touched the picture than his own head of hair.

"Well, I see in the future I stopped with the injections. And lost my hair, and it's so nice," I laughed I never even knew my Grandfather with hair. I pulled a few more out handing them to Hank and Grandfather.

"This one is of the X-Men, when Gambit, Kitty, Colouss, Rogue, Ice, Jubilee and I joined. This is Jean Gray, this is Scott Summers also Cyclopes, here you are Beast. This is Ororo Munroe or Storm, oh look at you Logan. He was so upset I joined, so overprotective," I smiled touching his cheek.

"It was always dangerous for you, a leave five and with Magneto always after you," that got Grandfathers attention.

"What has Eric have to do with this?" he asked, he was a little angry, not a thing you saw much in the future.

"Another story for another time," I said a little sad with the awful memories.

"This one is of your Great grandson Charles, a day old we took it the morning before I left." He smiled it was real, touching the picture with soft finger tips.

"He is beautiful Dayanara, so beautiful," he handed the pictures back when another fell out, I wanted to grab it but he was fast. He gave it a look it was the oldest I had.

I was sitting on his lap in a black and purple dress, smiling, and grandmother in her chair her hand in his. As my parents held each other behind us, every one so happy, I was six years old in the picture. "My family," was whispered.

"Beast took the picture, he is always by your side Grandfather. The very first X-men," I said back, but he just looked at the picture.

"What can I get you guys?"

Everyone ordered as I looked at the menu, nothing I knew was on the menu. "A salad please," I smiled as she did.

"Odd times," I murmured as Logan laughed "Sorry love Pizza was as popular," he smiled as I punched him. "Enough from you," I snapped.

"It's around, I take it you like it," Hank smiled he was so sweet more so as a young adult. "I love it, in our time it's very popular."

I washed my hands after I used the bathroom, I would have to nap soon but I was scared the dreams killed me. I knew it was near a day here but not even 10 minutes time back in our timeline.

We stopped in front of a nice middle class house, I shook as Logan helped me out. I stood straight and walked with the three men up the path.

_**Thanks for reading much love, hope it wasn't rushed and please review!**_


	3. Family

_**I don't own X-men, no money has been made from any stories. Thank you for reading now if you could be so kind as to review. So on to the story, enjoy.**_

_**Dayanara's point of view…1973…**_

Grandfather gave one firm knock, we only waited a minute before my grandmother opened the door; Grandma Janice. I never met her but she looked a lot like mama, well my mother never reached that age.

"Can I help you?" she asked a little stressed "We are looking for Peter," Logan said in a gruff tone as she gave him a look.

"Are you cops? What has he done this time?" she was tired and frustrated "We just need to talk to him," Logan finished as I looked down, the front mat was charred right through the middle. But she let us in, a little girl sat in a pink princess dress she gave me a smile as she skipped in.

"Hi, I am Lorna. You are so pretty like my sissy Wanda," she smiled my heart was breaking "Thank you Lorna, you make such a pretty Princess," I smiled as she twirled around, Grandma Janice smiled.

Lorna, my Aunt, in mini form danced away "She is my ex-husbands daughter. I love her to death," she smiled at me when I smiled back, she gave me an odd look.

"Peter is right down there, if his sister or Bella cause trouble send them right up," she smiled as we walked down to the basement.

He was sitting on the old sofa, Uncle Peter at 17 was something. But I noticed my mother looking at Logan her mind was racing with unnatural thoughts, as Aunt Belladonna was just reading a book her short pixie black hair, her Amber eyes and freckles as I remembered.

"So are you guys' cops?" Uncle asked but switched "Nah, you wouldn't drive a rental car," he was up pickpocketing Grandfather. As mother strode up smiling at Logan, and on instinct I grabbed her throat tossing her back over the large stack of boxes of Twinkies.

Uncle was coming at me too fast for anyone but I raised my hand, he went over the Ding dongs "Bella, I wouldn't try it," I said in her head as she dropped her book.

"I will make this clear Wanda, this is my husband hands off if you want to keep them. Logan my love get to the point," my mother at 17 looked so much like me, as I pulled my sunglasses off, my hat was next hearing a few sharp intakes of breath.

"They want an explanation of why I look identical to Wanda, they are thinking the very same thing." I looked to Grandfather.

"Sit all of you, I will say this once. This is Logan and Dayanara, they are like us Mutants."

"Mutants," Uncle said standing up as I continued "Yes it is what we will be known as, I am the most powerful mutant in my time right behind me is my grandfather," I pointed to Charles.

"Wait are you telling us you are from the future?" Bella said her eyes moved to Peter, who was looking at me.

"Well if you weren't married I would love to take you out," he winked as I scoffed.

"Peter remember what you just said and her face," Logan laughed "Don't laugh at my brother," Wanda snapped.

"Watch your mouth when you talk to my husband," I snapped back a low growl was heard, I was so my mother.

"Stop enough Wanda and Peter. She proved she is like us, please explain." I smiled.

"Thank you Aun-I mean Bella," I stuttered shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes they are, in their future Sentinels kill almost all our kind and the humans who helped mutants. She can show you a little, but I will let her explain and with that I know you will help us," he smiled taking my hand.

"Please understand you three, this is very hard on me. My grandfather and my teacher here know. But being here is near debilitating for me I am not only hoping to change the Sentinels but also to see if my mother can live she passed many years before killed by her own father," this had their attention, Wanda had a look of sadness as she gazed up the stairs.

"I don't think this is going to hurt Wanda, this is Charles he will be your future father in law." I said hoping she got the meaning.

"Wait that makes you my daughter," Bella held her friend "Explains why she looks so much like you," she said.

"What you're my niece, oh man I asked you out," Peter said disgusted as I gave him a look.

"Peter here have a small look to ensure we are honest," I looked into his eyes willing myself not to cry. A flash Peter and I crying in front of his sister and my mother's grave, he was holding me at 13 I wasn't very small. But he jumped back chocking, holding his chest.

He was looking at his twin, I always knew their bond was very strong. "Show me something please," mother said as Peter sat with her.

A flash, she and I in the kitchen baking cookies as my father came in putting his arms around her kissing her cheek. "Look at my girls, Daya are you finished packing for your trip to grandfathers?"

Another when I burst into the house everything destroyed finding her dead in the kitchen a spear coming from her back.

She cried but held still before she rushed at me only to knock Logan down, hugging me. The hug I felt as a child "I am sorry, I am so sorry I left you alone Daya. We can change it I promise my sweetling," I jumped back hearing the name she called me.

"You used to call her that all the time, she never got over your death. Any of yours, her father, her favourite uncle and" Logan said as I cut him off.

"You all die, most during the Sentinel wars. I made sure my son Charles was safe before I moved time and space to fix our world. We need your help Peter, we need to break someone out, even though I hate it and him." With that plans where made as two more joined after Peter.

"Mother we are going out, bye, bye Lorna," mother smiled then mother looked at me wide eyed. "She is one yes, you have the same father. She also dies," I said getting further into depression. We all walked onto the green lawn Bella and mama with me as the boys talked.

"You look so much like Wanda, oh Wanda a baby girl," Bella smiled when I figured I never showed her a future.

I gave Aunt Bella a look of her and Uncle Peter kissing in the kitchen, I and Rogue caught them. "Really Peter and I," she was tomato red as Wanda let out a scream jumping up hugging her best friend.

"I will tell you he marries this horrible demon spawn bitch Crystal, I never want that to happen. They divorced and he almost killed himself, you gave him a reason. Show him the real you now don't wait until he is already with someone, next time he calls you a nerd or bookworm punch him in the face then kiss him, I know that's what you want to do, it's what you did in the future," Wanda was looking at her brother sadly then at Bella.

"Wanda you and Bella have to stay, her mother is coming to get you girls," mother looked like she was about to argue.

"Go, just remember me here and now. And the fact he is your father in law, Jason Xavier is your husband, you loved each other so much it gave me hope. I fell in love with Logan at 15 he was 155, he heals so fast metal claws come from his hands his bones are coated in it. Never trust Magneto or Eric Lehnsherr they are the same man, he kills you, his own daughter and has horrible things done to me because I refused to join his cause. I will tell you in the future we are accepted and loved for being mutants, there is always hope," I hugged my mother who held on as Bella crashed into us, I cried when another body hit us.

"Hey girls, no crying I am going to fix this we are going to fix this," Uncle Peter said.

"Peter, you make sure my daughter is safe understand," mother said her makeup smeared. "I will Wanda, with my life. I wouldn't let anything hurt Daya, now that I know," he smiled.

"Well come on girls," I looked seeing Bella's mother waving the girls on "Bye Wanda, bye bookworm," at that moment I jumped to the side as Bella's fist connected with Uncle's nose, blood gushed out and laughing was heard, I turned seeing Logan, Hank and Grandfather all laughing.

"What have you gone insane?" Uncle was struggling to his feet as she grabbed his shit and yanked him with all her might and kissed him, and he kissed back taking control of it.

"I may be a book worm, I may be smart, but I will knock your block off. You Peter need to see the girl in front of you, before another guy sweeps me off my feet," Bella gave me a hug once more, as my mother came.

"Right Peter, I think Bella now and in the future is perfect for you. My sweetling, I will see you once again, I will keep your face and smile in my thoughts and dreams until we meet again. I already love you," she hugged me as I whispered please not to have me until the right year, to use birth control which she was on already, she agreed.

I watched them leaving as Logan pushed Uncle aside holding me close, then we left to the Pentagon, it was time to break a Sociopath out.

I was in the back as Logan drove, Grandfather upfront talking to Logan in hushed whispers. I was so tired when I leaned my head on Uncle and curled up my feet near Hank who pulled them over his lap.

"Run Daya, go take Charles," it was Rogue her long brown hair white the clear as day white streak blood on her face. As I was holding Charles, taking a Sentinel down, Destiny just standing there.

"No Rogue, we leave together. I am trying to fix it," I screamed but she was dead at my feet, I screamed sitting bolt upright crying.

"Hey there Daya, calm down, I got you calm down," Uncle said, Hank was rubbing my legs as tried to calm down enough.

"Are you okay Princess?" "Rogue, dead," I said as Uncle hugged me.

"Old man who is Rogue?"

"Her best friend, Rogue gave her life for Daya and our son so Charles could live," Logan said as I was finally calm enough.

"We will fix this," Uncle whispered in my ear.

"We have an hour until we reach the Pentagon," Grandfather said as I sat holding Hanks and Uncle's hands.

**Thanks for reading, please review, sorry if this chappie blows donkeys. I am leaving to take my daughter to have massive knee surgery.**


	4. Pentagon

**Here is another chapter, sorry for the no updates my Beta my 16 year old daughter underwent major knee surgery. But all is well after near two weeks, so I don't own anything other than new characters, like Daya and Bella. So on to the story and thank you for reading my new X-men story, please review.**

**Dayanara's point of view…**

I liked car rides the open window's the cool air rushing in, the scenery was beautiful. Even as we hit the city making our way to the Pentagon, they did tours back in1973. Logan smiled looking over his shoulder "Love you Wolverine," I smiled brightly.

"Only god knows why, but I love you more than my own life Princess," he smiled back his voice gruff and deep, as he smoked his cigar.  
>Yeah, you look a bit old. Is the age difference big?" it was Peter.<p>

"Oh Peter that doesn't matter, in the future you two are great friends. But I see you need a direct answer he is 112 years older than I, now please get over it," I snapped out but his thought not very nice.

"Sure there Daya," he smiled as I raised my brow "I can hear your thoughts," I smiled back his smiled faded as he huffed.

Logan didn't look very happy, in the future it was only a minor bump in the road but here and now it was a land mine. "Like it or not Peter, we are great friends in the future. She is my wife, the mother to my son nothing is ever going to change that," his deep voice washed over me sending chills that covered my body.

Nothing was said as Grandfather pulled up to the Pentagon, I removed my hat and glasses, Magneto couldn't ever change and I wasn't about to try. I gave a stretch getting out, as the men talked I started walking, deep down I wanted to see him before he was so evil. Maybe kill him now and avoid any future problems, but that I was keeping to myself.

"You okay there Princess?" Wolverine wrapped his arms around me, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I am okay my love," I smiled back he was my world right now, Charles was safe.

"We better hurry," Grandfather smiled at me "Agreed better not to be here longer than need be," I agreed as we walked Hank looking the bit of a tourist, as Peter and I walked together with Logan on my right, Grandfather a foot ahead of me.

"Peter, just know the man we are helping escape is evil. I hate him more than another, as do you in the future. I ask if after today you cross paths with him never believe him, mother as well. If he tries to take Lorna, kill him," I whispered he near stopped.

"We need him for now," was all I could say he was fuming with anger while we walked he stayed close to me, as close as my Logan did.

It was a very large building, as people spilled in "How many for our tour," the man smiled at me, my engagement ring around my sons neck with s adimantium chain.

"My wife, and I, plus three thanks bub," he growled at the man, our tickets in our hands as we walked. "Okay Peter, we will meet you in the kitchens, Hank you do whatever you need to. Daya and Charles lets go.

"See you in a few Daya girl," Peter hugged me my head resting on his shoulders, feeling like my internal organs are shutting off, the last time he said good bye I never saw him again.

"Hurry back Uncle," I smiled as he vanished "Is he always a pain," Grandfather asked me. "No, he is just young Grandfather. You will get used to it, when you start running the school again and you will, we need to learn." My eyes feral.

"Of course Dayanara," he smiled he was rather attractive when he was younger, with hair and everything.

Hank walked off with a kiss to the cheek, he was going to plant small bugs into the television system putting some crap on instead of the actual camera system. My hand was in Logan's waiting and watching, I was switching minds at a rapid pace, shifting seeing the security guards. Everything was going fine it wouldn't be long, Uncle was walking with a tray of food.

I watched him, I can't believe he duck taped the guard, I started laughing leaning on Logan. "He duck taped the guard to the wall," I got out as he sighed.

"I never wondered where you got things from, I'll remember to tell Wanda he is a bad influence on you," he said his face set in the same frown he always wore, unless it was around me or our son.

"Oh hush you, Grandfather we need to make our way to the kitchen as well," I said his tone was mine, serious and full of authority. "After you my dear," so I walked getting smiles and stares seeing I was with two older men.

The place was well guarded but thanks to Hank nothing was running right, Guards moving from the positions. The sprinklers turned on drenching everything in sight as people ran around screaming about a fire, with that we slipped into the kitchen unseen. Three guards stood at the elevator, I waited for Grandfather.

"WE ARE EVACUATING THE BUILDING, CODE RED," he said loudly but they weren't listening, as Logan was grabbing a frying pan.

I looked at them in the eyes "Boys we are evacuating, please leave your command," they walked out without another word, I turned seeing Logan with a cast iron skillet.

"Oh Logan you violent man, you know I love you," I smiled hugging him "Brilliant my dear," Grandfather smiled giving me a hug.

"Thank you, I learned from the best, I learned it from you," looking him in the eyes a little sparkle was there.

The elevator doors started opening as we walked over, my grandfather jumped in bashing Eric in the face, I laughed as Logan pulled him off.

"Charles, you're walking," Eric said holding him face, but there was joy in the words.

"No thanks to you, Eric." He snapped I watched from the side "If we didn't need you I leave you here to rot, not one motion of violent," grandfather snapped pushing his hair back.

"I couldn't even if I tried," Eric said his voice nothing like the elder version this was playful and not so cruel. "I will never get inside you head again," he said with so much venom.

"We have to go," Logan growled as Uncle pushed Eric to the side moving closer to me, the doors burst open as guards came forward. All pulling plastic guns, but that wasn't a problem.

"Charles stop them,"

The metal in the room started shaking, moving on its own he would kill every one of them without a thought, and these men had families to return home to.

I stepped from the shadows "Enough," I raised my hand the metal slammed back down, he tried but failed to win over me. With that guns fired my hand raised the bullets dropped to the ground with a small ping pong clatters to the ground.

"Peter," I smiled as he smiled back vanishing from sight as they fired again, it was almost a millisecond but I watched him through his mind. His Pink Floyd music playing as he rearranged the guns, tossing plates, it was all too funny to me.

When time came back he was next to me everything went off at once, guards punching themselves, bullets hitting walls all too funny. "Nice Peter," I smiled it was pained.

"I know," he smiled looking around "Time for us to go," I said looking back, making eye contact for the first time with Eric, I wouldn't ever think of him as my Grandfather.

He smiled and gave me a sly wink "Hello, beautiful. I see we share the same power," I gave Wolverine a look.

"She is mine, you will do well to keep your eyes off her," he growled pinning Magneto to the wall. "All's fair in love and War," he smiled back.

"We take our leave now," I snapped as Logan grabbed me around the waist, as Grandfather walked on my other side, and Uncle in front. Hank met up with us outside, also the loathing look he gave Magneto made sense.

I was on Logan's lap, with Hank and Peter in back, Grandfather and Eric up front. Eric would look back and smile as we drove, I just ignored him. We drove for an hour before pulling into a hotel, Peter was leaving when we arrived.

"Please return it Peter and stay out of trouble," Grandfather smiled handing him the keys.

"Take care," Logan and Hank said as I stepped up "Be well Uncle, Look at Bella with new eyes is all I can and will say. You guessed right he is your father, he kills Wanda. I am trying to change it all, give my love to mother and Aunt Bella," I smiled my eyes watering with unshed tears.

"I will, love you Daya. How could I not, now if we could just forget I asked you out," he smiled as I scoffed.

"Not in a million years," I winked as he drove off my bag in hand as I went with Logan into our shared room. The three others in theirs, I needed a shower, some love and a nice rest before we left in the morning.

"Come on Princess, we need some time alone," it was his sexy deep growl when he pulled me into the room slamming the door shut.

"I missed you so much Logan," I said in a low whisper my hand on the side of his face, his hands moving to my wait. "Damn it Daya, I thought you and Charles died. I wanted to die, but I coming back was all I could do to ensure you lived. I love you so damn much, missed you more than you know." He was angry that much was clear.

"I am sorry my love, it was for my son, everything I did was for my son. I moved time and space to come back to you, there is nothing I wouldn't do or find a way to do to be by your side," I said looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I forgive you, just never do it again." He lips came crashing down on mine, as I wrapped my small arms around his muscled body. "Never," I mumbled against his soft warm lips.

_**Thanks for reading and please review…..!**_


	5. Whole

**Hello everyone, so here is another chapter for X-men days of futures past. It picks up at some point, it's not a long story but hey I had to get it out of my head at some point. I think after I finish this and Wolves, all I will have left is my Harry Potter fic's and Sky High , I will be looking for a Beta to redo all my Sky High Fic's, so no money is being made just doing this for shits and giggles.**

**Dayanara's point of view…**

Feeling his lips pressed to mine, the heat and passion near brought me to my knees. His hands were on my hips, he lifted me with such ease, my short legs wrapping around his waist anchoring his body to mine. I was kissing him with just as much passion, my hands on his face loving the feel of him.

"I missed you so much Logan" our mouths breaking apart for seconds "I wanted to die, I couldn't take it. The mere thought of you and our son had dead was enough to send my over the edge, I helped Charles with this small hope we could change things," his voice was deep with the emotions he was feeling, his forehead resting on mine.

"It would take more than a few Sentinels to kill me, but for all our friends and family we have to change things. But I need you to promise me something Logan, understand I need this you have never broken a promise," I looked into his deep brown eyes pleading with my Gray eyes.

"What promise Daya?"

"No matter what happens Logan, live the life you did. Marry screw around with how ever you did, fight cheat steal whatever. Understand all those things made you the man I love, you have to get with her to become Wolverine. I am only a thought to my parents right now, promise me Logan," I pleaded though tears he looked shocked.

"Are you serious Daya, it's impossible. You are all I want, I can't even be with anyone else," he barked out trying to pull me off but I held fast.

"Logan, I never ask you for anything. I can't explain why right now, but it's important you do as I asked. Promise me Logan, Please," sobbing now as he was bewildered to my request, how do you tell your husband. Oh hey I have to die here in this time, but move on and see you when I am 13 but we can't date until I am 15.

"Is it that important Dayanara?" he asked catching on "It's vital to our future," he bowed his head "I promise to live that life," it was as if the words cut him deeper and deeper as he spoke them.

"Thank you Logan, I love you so much always know that," my face was buried in his shoulder. As he hugged me with everything he was, if he let go I might disappear.

His lips attacked my neck with a renewed force, all I could do was enjoy it as my head fell to the side. It didn't take him but a minute to have my top and bra off, he smiled looking at me. I bounced once before falling on my back he stalked like a predator to his pray, the same look is those eyes. My back arched when his mouth made brief contact with my exposed breast, he pulled back with a smirk as I made a whimper of protest.

"Don't like that do you?" a small flick of his tongue made me moan "You know I do," I breathed out looking at him though heavy lidded eyes.

His warm hands moving up my sides, before he pulled me up to him my hands fumbling with his top. His bare chest with the long scars, as I remembered, still some scars not even there yet. I drug my nails down his chest as he bit down behind my right ear, it was bliss. His lips trailing down my neck to the tops of my breast, I wanted him now.

But the feeling of his mouth was too much, my jeans on the floor without barley any notice. I lay under him in panties only until he removed them, moving my legs apart. I tried not to squirm or wiggle but the wetness mixed with his warm breath was doing internal damage. His finger made a bold move tracing my lower lips before moving them apart as his tongue worked its magic, I was moaning under his ruthlessness. My hands wrapped around my own breast which always drove him crazy "Logan please," I begged him in a whisper not able to fully voice it.

A deep chuckle was heard but he moved I watched with my eyes barley open as he removed his jeans and boxers, his dick was rock hard as it sprang forth. I moved fast grabbing him pinning him to the bed. "My turn love," a wicked smile played on my lips.

I looked down before dipping my head down, running my tongue over the shaft making him moan reaching for me, I slapped his hands away. Taking his manhood in my small hand moving it in a slow rhythm up and down, my tongue flicking the head before I took him into my mouth. Taking as much of him as I could moving my mouth and tongue in a rhythm, moving up until I threatened release but enveloped him in the wet warmth of my mouth.

"Fuck Daya," was growled out as he grabbed me dragging me across his body, with speed and perfect reflex's he flipped us my leg was over his shoulder the head of his dick at my wet centre. "Ready," but he never waited on my answer, he never did.

He pushed in twice as my walls gave in, feeling him inside me made me feel whole again. He thrust picked up pace, the sound of our body's coming together as they mixed with the moans and tiny screams. I moved my hips and body into his, clawing at his back. His mouth latched on to my breast as came, it didn't deter him as he smiled lifting me up pinning me against the wall, his hands sliding over my waist to my breast as he rammed himself into me as I moaned my head leaning back on his shoulder.

A knock was heard "GO THE FUCK AWAY," Logan screamed as he grabbed my hips with force, one… two... three thrust before I felt the warmness of his cum inside me. The knock was there again as he tossed me in bed wrapping a towel around himself answering the door. But no one was there, he walked out and nothing.

"Logan come to bed, we leave early in the morning love," I yawned as he closed and locked the door, he was holding me, my head on his sweaty chest where it belonged. I smiled falling to sleep with ease, hearing his heart beat his fingers trailing in slow strokes down my back moving back up with the same softness.

"I love you Logan," I mumbled before falling asleep "You are my world, I never could love anyone like the way I love you Princess," he whispered.

**Sorry short chapter, I never have been good at sex scenes so sorry. Please review!**


	6. Paris

**Here is an update, everything has been so hectic several chapters of a book I am writing plus future chapters of my Harry Potter story were erased off my personal flash drive. So I don't own X-men only Dayanara, so no money has been made from these stories, just a little stress relief. **

**Dayanara's point of view…**

I woke before Logan, he was deep asleep his bare chest moving in a sweet slow rhythm. I moved from his arms he didn't wake but just twitched a little before resting. I walked to the small bathroom, looking through the small suitcase for clothes before showering. Logan wasn't thrilled with this era of clothes, women showed there skin. Well in our time we did too but a whole lot worse, I didn't because whom I was married to.

I slipped on a pair of red short shorts with a long sleeve white top, and white go-go boots. A red Macramé belt with red round glasses with a red and white page boy hat. The water ran hot then warm as I stepped in, my mind was racing this all had to work, for my son, for Rogue and Gambit. Too many lives lost of humans and mutants, the world ruled by the most evil humans. I hurried washing my long hair before the water ran cold, I hated when it suddenly turned cold. The warm fluffy towel wrapped around me as I dried my hair, letting it fall down my bare back, it was curly and as black as night. I dressed walking out ready seeing him still sleeping. I would go grab us food then we had a private plane to catch, being a Xavier had its perks.

I walked out shutting the door without a sound, the motel was attached to a dinner for massive 18 wheelers. Walking in I see Magneto eating with Grandfather and Hank who smiled waving me over. "Hello Charles, Morning Hank, I am getting Logan and myself something before we leave." I smiled trying to act like Magneto wasn't there.

"Well I am sure Logan can get himself something, why don't you have a seat with us?" Magneto smiled patting the seat next to him.

"No thank you," I tried to smile before walking away. Thoughts from Grandfather "Be careful Daya, he is watching you," I gave an almost unnoticed nod.

Erik's thoughts troubled me, I wasn't letting it out I was his Granddaughter, it would bring the twins my mother and Uncle into his radar. I ordered standing at the counter when Hank and Grandfather walked up, small smiles.

"Here I got this," as he paid for me "Thanks," giving him a bright smile. "I bet you were trouble when you were young," I wasn't a question it was more a statement.

"I wasn't trouble per say. Just very independent and unruly," I laughed but he knew better, as I rolled my eyes. "Grandfather, you have no clue what the school has meant to us. Not just me, your son but every mutant you find. Uncle Scott, Aunt Jean, Aunt Aurora. You brought hope to them when they had none, all I can ask is you clean it back up and find students. In your study I left notes on a lot, like when to locate them, they need you Professor. But Beast over here sticks with you, even after he becomes a Doctor and Mutant Ambassador," I smiled nudging Hank who blushed a deep shade of red, when he blushed as a mutant it was purple.

"What is it you do in the future?" Grandfather asked me "I was becoming a Mutant Doctor, I helped run the school with you. I just had little Charles when I ran, his safety is my only priority." I felt selfish but even when I ran I knew it was but my son, my world was worth it all.

"That my dear is the exact opposite of selfish. Your love as his mother leaves me in awe," Grandfather said as I fell silent, Erik was walking up as my order arrived.

"I will be ready in the next 20," I walked away heading back to my room only to see Wolverine waiting at the door his eyes centered on my bare legs. "Morning my love, hope you're hungry," I smiled and it was his smile that made my heart fill with love.

"Always,' he was dressed with a brown leather jacket his sunglasses on as we sat at the wobbly little table just chatting as we ate. Both hoping we are doing the right thing, doing what was best for our son.

I placed my large round red glasses on once daylight hit us, another car was waiting a cab to transport us to the private runway. I was in back with Hank and to my displeasure Erik hoped in, Logan would look back every few minutes.

It wasn't a very long drive, but it was full of tension, so thick it could be cut with a knife. As I just sat in silence along with Hank who was just has confounded as me, we are the youngest here.

It was a small jet liner, Hank was flying as I walked up the few steps Wolverine was sitting in his seat reading a paper as I set my hat and glasses down on the small table heading towards the bathroom after our nice turbulent take off.

"Hank this isn't the X-Jet so please chill," I mumbled he just smiled I walked out of the cockpit, I watched as Erik put his hand down to take the discarded paper. But as normal Wolverine stopped him, you could see Logan was waiting for the fight with Magneto.

I washed my hands taking a seat in an empty chair seeing Logan watching me, but my eyes are on Grandfather and Erik.

"How did you lose them?" well this isn't going to go well as I watch Magneto talk, trying keep my own cool.

"The treatment for my spine effects my DNA." Grandfather was sitting in front of his chest board his hand resting on his chin, not really caring about Erik.

"You sacrificed your powers so you can walk?" like it was that simple, but no one really understands.

"I sacrificed my powers so I can sleep! What do you know of it?" he snapped, this wasn't like my Grandfather or he just became very calm and wise over many years.

"I've lost my fair share." Erik snapped back.

"Hah! Dry your eyes, Erik. Doesn't justify what you have done." I gave Logan a look but his expression just said let them vent Princess.

"You have no idea what I have done." How could they have ever been friends, you could hear it but not see it.

"I know that you took the things that mean the most to me." Again with Raven but his eyes moved to mine for a split second.

"Well, maybe you should have fought harder for them!" that was a low blow.

"You want to fight Erik? Then I will give you a fight!" he was up, I was about to stand.

"Sit down!" Logan barked out.

"Let him go." Erik raised his hand at Logan, as if.

"You abandoned me! You took her away and you abandoned me!" They must have been very good friends, as why in the future the put the very dark past aside and worked together.

"Angel, Azazel, Emma, Banshee. Mutant brothers and sisters, all dead!" oh like that was his fault.

But the plane starts to freeze up and nosedive, the metal bending wilting.

"Countless others, experimented on! Butchered!"

"Erik!" Hank yelled out trying to keep us safe.

"Where were YOU, Charles? We were supposed to protect them! Where were you when your own people needed you? Hiding! You and Hank, pretending to be something you're not! You abandoned us all!" I was up anger over taking, Logan jumped up.

The plane steadies as I raise my hands.

"You speak of deaths you are at fault for, maybe not Banshee. You lead them down that path and they paid the price, you Erik are at fault for much more than their deaths. You both have no clue what every action you do has on our future, my future. I traveled through time and space to fix everything, I should kill you Magneto to save the mutants you killed in all your little quest." I seethed in anger.

"Child you have no say in this," Erik smiled.

"You will not speak to my Granddaughter in such a way Erik," Grandfather shoved Erik, who went over the seat falling to the floor.

"Granddaughter?"

"I am the granddaughter of Charles Xavier, I am a level five mutant there is no other like me nor as strong. I have seen things you fool have never, I am in your eyes a child but my husband is no such thing at 125. You in our future almost kill a girl of 14, a mutant. You kill more of us than the humans. You have no say, you should just be killed to join your mother and father and the shame you have certainly brought them." He was up grabbing my shoulders but with a simple flick he flew back.

"Does the truth hurt," I smiled at his motionless body.

"Dayanara enough," Logan said pulling me back.

"Enough Logan, think of what he and Pyro have done." I snapped shoving my husband away walking back up the small aisle towards Hank.

"In the beginning the Sentinels were just targeting mutants. Then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants who'd eventually have mutant children or grandchildren, and they started targeting everyone. Many of the humans tried to help us, it was a slaughter... leaving only the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars, I've never seen anything like this. And it all starts with her, with Raven. My wife is right you lot should be killed, but that's not what I am here for and she came for me. Both of you grow up we need both of you," Logan barked as I grabbed a tea pot nailing him in the head.

"She doesn't, she could totally take you both," he amended his statement. As I sat with Hank "I knew he would be bad Daya, but he is worse in the future." He whispered the thoughts in his head matched his statement.

"You have no clue, and I am trying to not let him find out he is also my grandfather. He killed my mother I just hope seeing me, hearing me warn her about him helped," I smiled he gave me a nod, in understanding.

I loved Paris but we wouldn't be here on pleasure it was all business, we had another hour before we landed. I gave Hank a peak to the cheek before leaving, I sat across from Logan watching Erik and Grandfather playing a game of Chess.

"You need to control your temper Princess," he smiled "Oh that's rich coming from you Logan. Kill you ask questions later to your cold corpse," rolling my eyes as he gave a small rough chuckle.

"Just try, don't bring yourself more to his attention." I sighed I was blocking everyone's thoughts, I turned to Grandfather.

His mind was clouded "I am sorry Grandfather, I have never understood your friendship with that monster." I spoke low hearing his thoughts in return.

"You needed to say it, it is rather hard to vision my once friend became the very thing we fought against. But be wary of him now, you are in his sights," I scoffed.

I switched now Erik let his thought room free, I was what he was looking for powerful, had fire, beautiful but a child, thank god he saw me as that. But he was reeling on my powers, I had Charles but could also control metal. So I delved into his thoughts going deeper, he knew of my Uncle and Mother, he left Lorna there with grandmother because she had them. It was now only a matter of time before he put the pieces together.

I looked at Wolverine "He is already putting the puzzle of my full identity together." It was a whisper that echoed in his mind, as a low feral growl was heard.

It was a tense hour, but the sun was shining when we stepped off the Jetliner. I turned putting my sun glasses on as Logan ushered me off the plane, I turned back to see him talking to Magneto "Keep your mind, thoughts and whatever else away from my wife," I sighed turning away.

"Charles, keep that man on a leash," he said as I snarled he fell to the ground his hands on his head screaming, screaming so loud. "My dear, it's enough," Grandfather chimed in as I blinked, Erik fell his head on the hard ground.

"Princess calm down," Wolverine smiled near shoving me into the car with Hank, as I let a stream of the foulest curse words I knew out.

Near 20 minutes later we are driving, I plan to kill Raven. If we couldn't stop her, it was sad but it may have to happen.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Reviews are like payment for writers.**


	7. Scum

**Hey there I have been lacking in my writing dealing with things, but hey it's all better and I am looking for a new story. So PM me with a book or movie, no TV since I don't watch it. I don't own X-men and no money has been made. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Daya's point of view…**

I watched the trees move as Logan drove, Grandfather would look back at me so often, and I would smile. I felt closer to him now than before, I would sit and just talk sadly he had time for me now unlike in the future. Hank was solemn knowing he had feeing's for Raven, but we will see what hold Magneto still has on her.

The streets became crowed with people as we made a left turn, we didn't have much time.

"Can I help you?" the guard smiled as I rolled down my window.

"Hello, we are ambassadors from Greece," I smiled concentrating his eyes dull before they sprang back to life, full of joy.

"Of course Miss. Hawthorn," he smiled letting us pass, I sat back winking at Grandfather.

"I see this family is powerful," Magneto smiled back at me, Wolverines hand shot out grabbing the cuff of Magnetos button up shirt. "She is no family to you," the veins popping out.

"Isn't she, she looks like my daughter?"

"Enough Logan, it doesn't matter. Yes Erik I am the Granddaughter of Charles and Yourself. But as my husband said you are not family to me, you are the scum of mutant kind." I smiled an enraged look crossed his face.

"Dayanara my darling," Grandfather spoke in a soft tone "Yes Grandfather," I turned my eyes to him.

"Enough,"

"For now,"

"I see you have a huge impacted on our granddaughter Charles," Erik smiled but his thoughts aren't as such.

"I see what you are really thinking, I would watch out Grandfather. Such a disappointment you are to your late mother, a shame she died because you failed," I smirked playing just as dirty the fury was written all over his face.

"You will pay child," but I waved him off "Yes I surly will, your pathetic threats mean nothing to me, you haven't bested me here or in the future. You best understand the only reason you aren't six feet under Erik is because Raven." My face was a cold mask as he gazed at me.

"We are here, save the quelling Erik," Grandfather snapped opening the door as Hank helped me out, Logan walking around the car as we entered the building. My hat and glasses left in the car, not needing to hide my similar appearance to my mother.

The halls full of guards from every nation other than America, my eyes cold as we walked forcing them to see badges granting us access.

"Sir, we happen to be lost. Can you point us to the conference," I smiled a slight wink involved. "Yes Mrs. Hawthorn," as he gave pointed direction to Hank, who was standing right beside me like a guard.

Once again we walked seeing the large double doors two guards "Move aside," I said both moved like clockwork just standing still as I walked through the door seeing four guards down Raven was on the Oak table about to kill Bolivar Trask, hell I wanted to do the very same.

"Raven," Grandfather called her eyes on him the light was shining in them, and that caused me to hesitate taking her out right now. "Charles,"

"My dear Raven, don't do this," Grandfather walked forward, Raven was hesitating as I moved her eyes on me now.

"He has to die Charles, he is killing our kind, experimenting on them," the emotion in her voice told me this wasn't Mystic at least not yet. Logan was looking at the man getting up from the floor.

"Raven, you only have made matters worse. And if he dies the future isn't worth living to see, you think this is bad the death and destruction his Sentinels cause is tenfold. Your blood only will help him," I snapped her eyes on me.

"Who are you?"

"She is my granddaughter, I will explain," but she smiled "A granddaughter Charles," she wasn't evil yet, damn it.

"Enough with this, I am sorry Raven," Erik said as the man who clambered to his feet sent a Taser on her, her body was racked with convulsions, as she lay on the table. I swiped my hands the metal left her implanting the electrode wires into the man.

"It's Stryker Dayanara," it was Logan as I looked his eyes blinking rapidly as he fell against the wall "Hank get Logan," I called as Hank held him down avoiding his bone claws.

"Charles stop him," I turned around seeing Erik fire the gun, as I kicked him landing on the balls of my feet, Erik went into a wall the bullet lodged in the wall.

"Daya," it was Logan my heart ached Raven was at the end of the table watching as Erik struggled to his feet.

"Charles I am doing our kind a favor, as you have said she is the cause of our annihilation,"

"You will not kill Raven," grandfather said but I pushed my hand out the gun flew from the position he was lifting it from. "I don't think so," I smiled.

"You little bitch," he growled the gun went off as Charles tackled Erik Raven and I jumped from the window, I floated to the ground as she feel landing on her feet unharmed.

"If I were you I run, I am not from here I only know you in the future and I should have killed you for killing my mother. But you haven't turned evil yet, stay away from Erik he doesn't care for you, he leaves you human in the future without a care." I turned seeing Erik coming.

"I killed your mother?"

"Yes, you did. I was 15 she was having another baby and you killed her for him. You are not her yet, you can be saved, listen to grandfather, he loves you," I whispered pushing her away "Run Raven please just listen to me," and she did running into the crown blending in.

"I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN RAVEN!" Erik bellowed I knew she was in the crowd watching, she was scared and angry.

"Come through me first," I snarled he based everything on his power, I was trained to fight and use all my power.

I waved my hand his body hit the fountain "Tout le monde s'éloigner, il est dangereux." I called out **(Everyone move away, he is dangerous.)**

People ran for cover heading my words as Erik sent wroth iron rods at me, I gave a flick as the embedded on the building. I dove for him planting my knee in his lower abdomen as he bent over choking I smashed my knee into his face. He fell backwards his head making a sicking crack on the pavement.

A child with flaming red hair ran her little legs moving fast she was maybe four, her thoughts happy. Her mother ran to her a camera around her neck "No child," I screamed scared.

"Jean no! Come back to mom," I turned fast it was my Aunt as a child. Small and innocent, she sensed I was like her so did her mother.

A split second descion I turned seeing Erik bleeding but a smile as a rod was heading towards the child, a fucking child. I grabbed the girl as her mother screamed, I raised my hand a blue shield made of energy made it bounce off, with another flick it was heading back at him. But I noticed Hank coming from the window landing on Erik, as they fought in the fountain, Hank was a Beast.

The Little Jean clung to my neck as I stood "Hello little one," I smiled brushing a stray strand of red hair from her round face.

"My name is Jean, I can move things too," her mother looked around "I know little one, you are very special. But you must learn to control them, be a good girl for your parents," I kissed her head handing her to her mother.

"Thank you so very much," she hugged me close her father snapped a picture of us two, when a bellow was heard "Take Jean and leave, get in touch with Charles Xavier, or just have Jean search her mind for him. She is one of us," I said pushing them off.

"Bye bye," jean smiled a harsh sob over took me, she was dead, but here she was so innocent and alive,

I turned seeing Beast wrapped in rods, as I waved they dropped him, I screamed as Erik flew back a rod in his leg "YOU ATTACKED A CHILD YOU SICK BASTARD,"

He just chuckled as Grandfathers thoughts hit me, it was time to go now "Hank now," I ran grabbing his hand we ran for it. A car peeled around a corner as we jumped in.

"I am so sorry Princess," Logan said hitting the gas "It fine Logan, I just hope it didn't affect the future. Did you both see the little reded headed girl?" I asked.

"Yes we did, lucky you weren't hurt and the child wasn't," Grandfather said, he was horror struck seeing Erik try and hurt a small child.

"Logan, it was Jean. She was four, she was alive and happy," I sobbed as Logan choked himself.

"Jean?"

"She was one of your students, part of your X-men you were like a father to her. She is Dayanara's Aunt they were very close when Jean was killed saving students escape the school. Daya was never the same,"

"We will fix this Darling, Jean will come back to the school and live, she will be waiting for you," Grandfather reached back touching my face.

"Plus you never had any time for Daya, she was just another student. You loved her and protected her but time wasn't anything you had Charles. Beast back there was always there for her, always planning the next gadget," he smiled at us, Hank blushed.

"I am very sorry Dayanara, I am not that man. I will not be him when you return, you will always be my top priority, and do I have other grandchildren?"

"I was an only child, so no I was the only one. My mother angel and my father's pride and joy," I never mentioned she was pregnant when Erik killed her.

The drive back to the plane was silent we are headed back to the mansion, well I was leaving soon after. I had to do something anything to save our future, I was so tired as we boarded the plane.

"Lay down Princess, I will be here when you wake," Logan held me as I curled into a ball in lap, falling to sleep at once, after hearing Logan.

"You need to stop taking the injections, she needs you but she needs the real you."

My son filled my dreams…

**Thanks for reading please review it's like candy, we all like candy.**


End file.
